What Kind Of Friend?
by this-recurring-dream
Summary: Remus ponders a phenomenon late one night, or early one morning, either way you look at it. Songfic, Helmut Lotti.


**Hey, look at this! A Remus/Tonks! Sweet, right? Okay, I dunno if this is my best work, maybe I'll do a recall, but I thought the song was totally fitting. No flames, I have no idea how you could flame this, but whatever. So…YEAH! **

**Disclaimer for Story- I don't own, never will own or make money off of the Harry Potter series or characters.**

**Disclaimer for Song- I don't own, or make money off of, the song What Kind of Friend, sung by Helmut Lotti, adapted from Het Kan Niet Zijn by Will Tura/Nelly Byl/ Paul Greedus**

_I couldn't get to sleep last night_

_Tossing and turning in my bed_

_Maybe I didn't hear you right_

_I can't believe the things you said_

_I hear the clock chime every hour_

_Still your last words linger on_

_You told me lovers could remain _

_The best of friends_

_Then you were gone_

Remus lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. His subconscious mind found amusement in counting the chimes coming from the grandfather clock in the hall. Only a few hours before, he had gone to sit with Tonks in the library. She was quiet, deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence, Remus asked her what she was thinking about. Tonks had sighed, and said she was thinking about him. If he was so adamant about her finding someone different, then, she thought she would make the decision to try to get over him. Standing, she smiled sadly and told him that she could still manage a friendship, unless he felt awkward, she would still treasure him as a friend.

_What kind of friend_

_Would take my world and turn it over_

_Could let me cry upon her shoulder_

_Playing a game of let's pretend_

_What kind of friend_

_Could help me find my lost tomorrow_

_Then just replace the joy with sorrow_

_Knowing my broken heart won't mend_

Remus was absolutely dying. Now that the love was gone, he felt a piece of his life missing. The ceiling seemed to spin the longer he stared at it. Like his life. The more he analyzed it and the now dark bit that used to be Tonks' place, the more complicated it seemed to get.

_It's true that I've been hurt before _

_When love has made a fool of me_

_You'd think by now I'd know the score_

_Yet still the pain gets through to me_

_You say we're getting in too deep_

_In every letter that you send_

_Each night I cry myself to sleep_

_Is that the way the story ends_

Remus had fallen in love before, in school, but he always knew nothing could ever happen. So he kept his feelings to himself, waiting for them to pass. Eventually, he refused to love anyone romantically, it had hurt so much when he fell in love. In truth, he had just blocked them, muted until it seemed there were no feelings. Women then seemed to just not be interested. Until Tonks came around. After he had found out through word of mouth she actually confronted him, knowing full well every one of his "issues". Now she had retracted her offer, he realized he was subconsciously returning her love.

_What kind of friend_

_Would take my world and turn it over_

_Could let me cry upon her shoulder_

_Playing a game of let's pretend_

_What kind of friend_

_Could help me find my lost tomorrow_

_Then just replace the joy with sorrow_

_Knowing my broken heart wont mend_

_Well, I don't need that kind of friend_

_That kind of friend_

This was nonsense. Remus flipped his covers off and swung his legs out of bed. Ridiculous, if she loved him fine! Fine, she could, if she wanted to. And he could just as well love her back! Ha! But first, he just needed to make sure she was in accordance…

Gently pushing on the door, it swung open. He padded into Tonks' room. As Remus reached the end of her bed, he whispered "Nymphadora? Nymphadora."

Tonks blinked awake. "Remus?" she sighed, shielding her eyes from the faint light falling across her face from the open door. "What are you doing?"

Remus smiled, putting a hand on her sheet covered foot. "I just wanted to…well, I wanted to talk to you, I suppose."

He saw a faint smile grace her lips. "At three fifteen? Well, nothing unusual in that, have a seat." She snuggled deeper under her covers. "What's up?" she yawned.

"Nymphadora, I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Well, make it snappy-" she yawned again, "I'm falling asleep again, and then I won't wake up. Shoot."

Remus grinned. Maybe this would be easier if she was tired. Sleep does numb emotions. "Well, dear, a few hours ago, you gave me quite a scare."

"Did I now?" came from under the covers. All you could see of Tonks was her deep brown hair peeking over her blanket.

Remus began to feel nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Tonks made a noise that was a cross between a sigh, moan, and whine, wiggling further into the depths of the bed. Taking a deep breath, he forged ahead. "Yes. We had a conversation that…brought a…a fact…to, my attention, and…" he swallowed. Glancing up for a bit of encouragement, he did a double take at the ceiling. He had stared at his for hours pondering this phenomenon, now he was going to go through with it!

"Remus, I'm halfway gone…"

"Right. Well, earlier, you said you would try to get over me."

A pair of deep blue eyes appeared over the edges of the blanket.

"And, now, it has come to my attention that that would be a bad idea."

A nose accompanied the eyes. "Wh-why would that be bad?" she had to clear her throat.

Remus began drawing circles on the bed. "Because," he glanced up and looked her in the eyes. "I love you." he whispered.

Tonks slid up into a sitting position, her eyes sparkling. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

**A/N- well, i dunno. i thought it was a bit short, a bit clipped...its up to you! if no one really likes it, i will rewrite it. So review, please! **


End file.
